The Wolf and the Tiger
by Shiroyu-kun
Summary: Happenings between A sister and a cousin brother. He lost his will to live after that incident. Will she help him to get it back? Read and review thanks. OOOCByakuya
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo, minna-san! My second fan fiction (My first was a total disaster). OCXByakuya. But I predict it would be nice. Hopefully.**

**Shiroyu: You drafted it out already right.**

**Me: Yeah...I got this idea from my own cousin bro.**

**Tsuzuri: O.O**

**Me: Okay!Now lets say the golden sentence together. 1,2,3**

_Me/Tsuzuri/Shiroyu: Xxbyakuya-fanxX doesn't own BLEACH! _

_A little girl ran across the sunset grassland with a basket of strawberries. _

"_Mommy! Daddy! Look at the strawberries I picked! Can we have strawberry pudding tonight?" she squeaked excitedly as she drew near her house. Little did she know of the horror that awaited her._

"_Mommy! Look…" she froze with terror when she saw the bodies of her parents lying in a pool of blood on the ground._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!"_

"_Oh…so you are out. No wonder I find something is missing. Well, you sure wasted a lot of my time. Now it is your turn." A soft, vengeance-filled voice floated out from the shadows. She gasped. A hideous one eyed one toothed man, dressed in ragged Shinigami robes and holding a sword inched towards her._

"_Murder, Akumaji!"_

_His sword split into two, one blade flew towards her. Instinctively, she ran sideways, but tripped. The sword missed its would-be target: her head. It pierced into her right eye instead. She screamed in agony._

"_Nice reaction, most of my prey stood there standing in shock while Akumaji killed them. You are a exception. But now I am too close for you to dodge." barely a meter from her now, he raised his sword for the final strike._

"_Let her go." her attacker shot up his head in shock. Without warning, someone grabbed the girl and they made towards the doorway, where a tall, long-haired man wearing a white haori was standing, preparing to unsheathe his sword._

"_I do not like my meal being disturbed. Now hand over the girl!" the attacker snarled._

"_You would have to get past me first then. Tsuzuri! Take Shiroyu and try to reach the __academy. Take her to Unohana Taichou immediately after you reached. I will handle this son of a bitch." The man wearing the haori ordered._

"_Understood, Kuchiki Taichou!" Shiroyu's rescuer nodded. Then he dragged Shiroyu out of the door and headed North. She looked back and saw the man's gleaming six on the back of his haori, and heard him mutter._

"_Bankai, Senponzakura Kageyoshi."_

_The two of them ran for a long time. Shiroyu noticed that Tsuzuri, her rescuer, was a boy around three to four years older than her. He was wearing a white robe with blue designs on it; a typical shinigami academy uniform for boys. He was running really fast( its not shunpun, just running plain fast.) Finally, unable to catch up anymore, she sank to the ground and started to cry. Tsuzuri stopped as well._

" _Whats wrong?" He asked her gently._

" _Mom, Dad! What happened? Why are they dead? Who's the person who attacked me? Why did he attack me? Who are you and that guy with the six on his clothes?" she bombarded him with questions._

"_Whoa whoa. Chill. I can only answer some of your question. I am Tsuzuri Hitori, a shinigami student. And I think you does not know that I am your older cousin brother. That man just now was the captain of squad six, Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of one of the four noble clans in soul society. Your attacker was Sumedayo Haboki, a traitorous captain that was banished from the Gotei 13 when he started sucking his colleagues' soul and reiatsu to gain power like the bounts. I think he attacked your parents and you in order to suck your reiatsu as well. yoWhy? Didn't your parents told you anything about the Serietei?" Tsuzuri asked._

_Shiroyu shook her head. She did not und__erstand half of what Tsuzuri is talking about. But one thing registered in her mind. She has an older brother. Cousin or not it doesn't. All her life she had wished for a older brother. Now her wish had practically come true._

"_Is your eye alright?" He asked." Wait, let me try." he used his basic skills he learnt from his senior, a squad 4 member and tried to heal her eye. But it was little help._

"_Right. At least I stopped the infection. Come,lets rest for a while."_

_After a while, Tsuzuri suddenly tensed. "Someone's coming." he muttered under his __breath. Then exhaled in relief when he felt Byakuya's reiatsu. In a flash he was with them._

"_Did you get him?" Tsuzuri asked._

"_No. He escaped .I only managed to wound him."under the moonlight, Shiroyu could see him panting heavily. It seems as though that Sumedayo is really strong. Even a captain- classed shinigami cannot defeat him._

"_Tsuzuri, you can use shunpun right? I will carry Shiroyu to the squad 4 headquarters, you go back to the academy. We will arrange for her to be admitted into the academy as soon as possible, her reiatsu is too high to leave her defenceless."Byakuya said_

"_But...Are you sure its okay if I didn't come too?" Tsuzuri asked, his tone filled with worry._

"_Don't worry, she will be alright. Unohana Taichou's healing is extremely powerful. Thought this wound isn't a normal one, Akumaji is a poisoned zanpakto. But you did a good job in stopping the infection. Maybe you will be admitted to Squad 4 for all I know. Right, if I may be excused." The 6__th__ division captain scooped Shiroyu up and shunpuned off. The speed was incredibly fast. Shiroyu managed to faint from dizziness. The last thing she saw was Byakuya's flawless serious face._

**Me:Yay! I completed my prologe!**

**Tsuzuri:Its a bit different from the draft though.**

**Me: Yeah...I think I changed here and there.**

**Byakuya:Can I get back to my squad now? I am not too free you know.**

**Me: Oh okay...Review readers! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

20 years later...

Huff...huff

huff...huff

huff...

BANG!

"Nii san!!Is it true? YOU BECAME A CAPTAIN??" The current 3rd seat Shiroyu Kikashi barged into her cousin brother's room.

"Hie hie...Yeah.I was promoted 4th seat of Squad 4 to 3rd Squad Captain after they found out I achieved Bankai." Tsuzuri Hitori grinned as he wore on his new Haori. Suddenly the door burst open for the 2nd time and Shiroyu's best friend, Yume Hinamori, Momo's younger sister, dashed in.

"Shiroyu-kun! Come! Theres a surprise waiting for you!"And before Shiroyu could do anything to react, she was dragged out of the room.

"I don't think Yume noticed me...Still, I wonder what is the surprise waiting for Shiro?" Tsuzuri, now Hitori Taichou shurgged his shoulder. Then he glanced at his clock. "Oh shit! I am going to be late for my first captain meeting!" he yelped as he shunpuned towards the captain meeting room.

_Squad 9 barracks_

"Whoots! Yume-chan...whats the hurry? I just ran from here to Squad 3 headquarters and now you pulled me back again."Shiroyu panted.

"Hisagi fukutaichou wants to see you! You have been..." before Yume gets the chance to say the next word, Hisagi appeared behind her.

"Promoted fukutaichou of Squad 6."He finished.

The was a long silence. Then Hisagi waved his hand in front of Shiroyu's face.

"How's the feeling? Eh? Kikashi Fukutaichou?" He grinned."Hello?hello hello?Earth to Kikashi fukutaichou!"

Shiroyu snapped out of her trance. "Oh oh OH! What?! I WHAT?"she squealed.

"Yeah, because Abarai Taichou (a taichou already???) has been promoted to captain of squad 5 because his Bankai is too strong for him to remain as a fukutaichou so he was promoted captain. Then after some discussion between the captains they decided you are powerful enough to fill up Abarai Taichou's space. There, heres your fukutaichou badge" he said as he handed her the Squad 6 vice-captain badge; a camille flower with the chinese character 6 painted on it.

"Congratulations Kikashi fukutaichou!" Yume bowed to her.

"No don't! Just call me...Shiroyu, I prefer it that way"

While in the middle of their conversation, the emergency alarm bell suddenly rang. The 3 of them gasped in surprise.

"Attention, attention, there is a infilitration into the Serietei. A ryoka has been detected. All captains and vice-captains are to assemble in the captains meeting hall right now." the announcement was made.

"C'mon, its time to show of why you are worthy of becoming a vice-captain. Yume, see you later!"Hisagi muttered before shunpuning off to the meeting hall.

_Captains' meeting hall_

"I am sure you have heard of Sumedayo Haboki." Yamamoto said straight away as soon as everyone was present. A few vice-captains gasped. Byakuya noticed his new vice-captain clenching her hands muttering something violent under her breath.

"Yes, the traitorous squad 9 captain exiled 250 years ago because he started sucking souls of his squad members." he continued. "Now, he is the one that infilitrated the Seirietei. And unfortunately he sucked a few souls in Rukongai. Now I want all the Captains and your vice-captains to be dispatched to the following areas: Squad 2, Northen district 81, Squad 4 will stay as the medical team, squad 5, southern district 34. Squad 6 and Squad 3 will act together at Northern District 1. Squad 7...." after he has given orders, he suddenly remembered the three newly appointed vice captain and captain.

"Oh just to add in, from now on Renji Abarai, previous vice-captain of Squad 6, is promoted captainof Squad 5 to fill in Aizen Sosuke and in his previous seat is Shiroyu Kikashi." Renji beamed, Shiroyu still look murderous, as though she didn't heard what the sotaichou said

"And to fill in the captain seat of squad 3, previously Ichimaru Gin, Tsuzuri Hitori now takes position, having achieved Bankai." Tsuzuri nodded.

"So if that was settled, now lets save the soul society from evil!"

_Half an hour later_

The various squads are dispatched to various location of Seirietei. Byakuya, Izuru and Tsuzuri traveled silently trying not to aggravate the fuming Shiroyu more. She was definitely in a killer mood right now.

"If that bastard really shows up...he is so gonna get it from me that f*****." Shiroyu swore.

"where did you learnt that word from?"her brother asked.

Shiroyu shurgged. "You, I suppose..."

"..."

They waited for a long time. Nothing out of ordinary showed up. They communicated via the hell butterfly to the other captains but there`s still no sign of Sumedayo. Finally, Shiroyu got tired of waiting. She stood up.

"I'm going to find him myself."

"No Shiroyu, you can't. Sit down." Byakuya ordered.

"I can. I don't care, I am going,"

"I forbid you!"

"TO HELL WITH WHAT YOU JUST SAID! THAT BASTARD DIDN'T KILL YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER DID HE? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL? JUST SHUT UP. I WAITED FOR SO MANY YEARS AND I WANT TO KILL HIM PERSONALLY!" for once, she yelled to a higher level. Then without waiting for anyone to reply. She hollered:

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" surprisingly, the kido was strong enough to hold down captain leveled shinigamis.

"Don't come after me." She was practically crying as she shunpuned out into the darkness.

_In a random forest_

"She is coming" a man who's face was hided behind a hood smiled sinisterly

_Back to Izuru, Tsuzuri and Byakuya_

Finally after a long time, the 3 kido experts broke free from Shiroyu's strong kido chain.

"I never knew Shiroyu kido is this strong. Ow...I still feel so stiff..."Moaned Izuru.

"She can't go is too strong. Even I couldn't defeat him back then. Shiroyu stands no chance against him now! I'm going after her"Byakuya told Tsuzuri.

Tsuzuri heaved a sigh. His sister is well-known for acting before thinking.

"I am coming with you. Izuru, can I leave this place to you? If anything happens, message via hell butterflies."

Izuru nodded, and watched as the two captains sped off.

_Shiroyu_

She has searched all over Seirietei for Sumedayo. But theres no sign of him. It means that he can only be hiding in Rukongai, he must have retreated after alarming the Gotei 13. As expected, he went out of the Serietei boundaries, and paused at a forest.

"No!" She choked back a gasp when he sensed Sumedayo's incredible reiatsu. At once she knew that he was luring her into the forest.

"Luring me eh? Right. I will show you what I am now after 20 years!" She yelled towards the forest and entered. After a good ten minutes, the reiatsu level suddenly raised.

"Ugh! Damn it!" she cursed as she blocked an attack from a sword.

"My my! You indeed improved! But not strong enough... So let us end this once and for all!" A familiar laughter rang through her ears. "YOUR SOUL WILL SOON BE MINE!"

"Like hell it will! You fuc**** bastard!"for the second time Shiroyu swore that word.

"Whao...little princess learnt a bit of foul language eh? Alright...MURDER! AKUMAJI" Sumedayo yelled.

"Nice trick. But something that cost me an eye will not have the same effect! Sink your claws! Lupiouji (Wolf Prince)" Shiroyu shouted with all her might as a mass of bluish glowing claws blocked Haboki's separated zanpakto.

She heard Sumedayo cursed as his hands moved to deflect Lupiouji's attack, and grinned in satisfication.

_Byakuya and Tsuzuri_

"She's not in Seirietei."Concluded Byakuya

"Shit Don't.. just don't tell me she went into Rukongai." Mumbled Tsuzuri as they sped towards the gate.

As soon as they were outside, it is easy to sense Shiroyu's reiatsu. She is fighting at full power, releasing her reiatsu to the maximum.

"She went into the FORBIDDEN FOREST???" Tsuzuri exclaimed as though Shiroyu has gone insane. The Forbidden Forest was the most notorious forest in the Soul Society. So far only a handful of people managed to make it out alive. Most of them were eaten by strange plants. The rest got lost and starved to death.

"Seems like it. Lets go. Or else she will be hopeless."

_Shiroyu_

"Heki Ryoku!" The bluish claws shot from her zanpakto repeatedly like a machine gun.

After a while, both of them were worn out. Apparently Shiroyu's anger had caused her power to increase greatly. She gave all she got, flash stepping, using kido and her Shikai. It looks like Haboki's Akumaji is unable to defeat her.

"Oh dear! Looks like I will have to go Bankai on you. I'm so disappointed with myself, having to go Bankai on such a minor character." He paused for a while before saying:

" Shimekiri."*

At first nothing seemed to happen. Then she saw Akumaji growing smaller and smaller till its the size of a pocket knife. Four other longer sabres surrounded her in a vertical position, then they started spinning.

"Wha...What?"Shiroyu spluttered.

"Let me explain... my Bankai will split into 5 daggers per enemy, 9 for 2 opponents, 13 for 3, 17 for 4 and so on. It surrounds the person, you, in four direction and at my first stage of Bankai, it paralyse you and stabs you. All 3 stages of my Bankai contains its own unique poison. Of course, the poison awaiting for you is the weakest, but it causes the most pain of all. Stab and stain yourself with blood, Akumaji Shimekiri!"

The four blades closed in and pierced into her.

"Curse you" She snarled as she collasped to the ground on a pool of blood.

"She sure have strong lifeforce. But I don't think you can survive this final blow." He raised his dagger up in a sacrificial stance and begin bringing it down.

_I am going to end up in the same way as mum and dad? Killed by this bastard? I don't want. I DON'T WANT! _

_Then everything stopped. The knife, Haboki, everything._

"_You want to live, and you couldn't feel sense yet." Shiroyu glances up painfully and saw her zanpakto spirit, A white wolf, Lupiouji._

"_Them? Who do you mean?"_

"_You shall know soon" Lupiouji snickered as he faded away._

"_Lupi!Don't!"_

She has no time to wonder what Lupiouji meant. The knife was coming down again. Just as it was touching her throat something blocked it.

"What the!" She heard Haboki gasp. Opening her eyes with the remaining strength she has, she saw her brother's zanpakto. Knowing that she will be safe, she passed out into the darkness gratefully.


End file.
